


End of the Dream

by SaphiraWritesometimes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Let this baby have a break, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Other, RWBY Rock, rock au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiraWritesometimes/pseuds/SaphiraWritesometimes
Summary: When the stresses of the road become too much for Ruby to handle things reach a boiling point.





	End of the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this didn't take me six months to write and edit I just had to deal with school work and haven't had much time to myself

@VelveteenRabbit “Ruby is a close friend of mine and I know that she would never act like this just for attention something is very wrong”

@PyrrhicVictoryGuitarist “Ruby is a sweet sweet girl I feel like there is some underlying issue that worked its way into her mind @littleredreapinghood Please text me and let me know you’re okay”

@BurnedFallenAngle “Life in the limelight isn’t for everyone and of course @littleredreapinghood didn’t seem to get the message”

  
           “good evening I’m Lisa Lavender, tonight our biggest story comes from the city of Argus where the popular punk rock band Grimm’s and Roses have had their show interrupted by what appeared to be a nervous breakdown from the lead guitarist Ruby Rose. Video from the concert shows the lead guitarist appear to miss several notes in a song before smashing her guitar on stage while storming off. Members of other rocks bands are both sending their support to the young guitarist as she clearly struggles with all the fame….” The T.V. was cut off by a champagne bottle being thrown into it, the screen distorting into a vast array of colors while the audio melted into static.

  
          Ruby was a mess, after storming out of the show earlier she took a taxi service back to her hotel room where her meltdown had devolved into much worse. The small reading table was overturned, the ice bucket was thrown at the mirror in the bathroom, the mini bar had been raided with most of the hard liquors having gone into the crying redhead, and the complementary bottle of champagne was currently making Lisa Lavender appear fuzzy albeit not in the fashion either person would want. Ruby hadn’t stopped crying since she entered the hotel lobby many of the other hotel guest had tried to stop her ask what was wrong only to be chewed out by the small punk. The thought had struck Ruby about how she had acted to people only wanting to help, the thought of her behavior only made more tears fall as another wave of sobs wracked her body while she threw herself onto the bed.  
A knock came from the door a little later “Ruby? Its Weiss open the door sweetie.”

  
            “FUCK OFF!” Ruby shouted from behind the door, gathered outside in the hallway were her two date mates and half-sister. Weiss recoiled from the door at Ruby’s angry shout, Yang put her arm around the small girl “let me talk to her you two head back to your rooms” Weiss and Blake both gave Yang a sorry look as they turned down the hallway. Yang turned back to Ruby’s door giving it a gentle knock “Ruby its just me okay, open the door sweetie.” A few seconds passed in silence before a tear stained Ruby opened the door giving Yang a sorry look. Ruby just turned away from her as Yang walked into the room to see the disaster, “you did a number on the room huh, not in the mood for jokes?” Yang asked as she saw her half sister flop onto the bed again, Ruby buried her face into the pillow letting out small sniffles as she rolled away from her “I want it to be over Yang.” Yang laid down on the bed next to her sister, as she reached out to place her hand on Ruby’s shoulder the crimsonette curled into a smaller ball recusing herself from the touch. “You want what to be over?”  
“ALL OF IT YANG! ALL THE TOURS, ALL THE SHOWS, ALL THE TRAVELING, ITS ALL TOO MUCH!”  
“Woah woah calm down sis.”  
“I CAN’T CALM DOWN. I’M SICK OF ALL OF THIS, I HATE HAVING TO RUSH FROM CITY TO CITY, SHOW AFTER FUCKING SHOW, ACTING LIKE I’M HAPPY ALL THE FUCKING TIME AND KEEPING UP THIS IMAGE OF UNSHAKEABLE ROCKSTAR WHEN TRUTH IS, I’M TIRED, I’M SCARED, I’M SAD AND I…I…. I just wanna go home.” Ruby slowly started to cry again as Yang pulled her into a tight hug.  
“Do you want to break up the band?” Yang asked as she held her sister close, she didn’t like the idea of splitting up the band, but if her little sister was this torn up about being in the spotlight then she would do whatever it took to help her.  
“no, I just…. I want a break Yang. I want to be able to stay in one place for more than a day and wake up in a bed that’s my own and not rented out of an expensive hotel.” Ruby tightened the hug as she began to violently shake “I want a break.”  
Yang’s heart broke at the sight, she didn’t know that all of this was piling onto her sister and she didn’t even know about it, to be fair though Yang too was feeling a bit homesick and worn out from the constant travel. Yang tightened the Hug and gave Ruby a kiss on the top of her head “If you want to take a break sweetie, I’ll come with you, I don’t feel like you need to be alone right now. And to be perfectly honest I’m starting to fray too.” Yang began to rub small circles into her back in an effort to calm the crying girl down.

  
            Ruby’s sobs died down after a while leaving the poor girl drained. Yang laid her back down on the bed to give her a second to recover. Yang looked over to the door when she heard a knock come from the door, looking back to make sure Ruby was still asleep she left the bed careful not to step on the remains of the nights meltdown. When Yang opened the door she was met with the concerned faces of her other two band members who thought it would be a good idea to check in again.  
“Hey guys, she’s a bit worn out right now but come in.” Yang stepped aside to let the two other band members in. Weiss cringed at the carnage in the room, it was obvious the record company would have to pay for all the damages to the room and she wasn’t looking forward to the lecture from their manager in the morning. But for the time being none of that matter what was important was that her girlfriend was taken care of. She turned to see Ruby finally waking up on the bed from her ordeal, her eyes were red and puffy and she swayed a bit; a clear indication that the alcohol was starting to take effect on her. Blake was the first to reach her as they sat on the bed next to her and pressed their forehead to the small girl’s.  
“Hey sweetie how are you feeling?” The enby bass player asked as they pressed a small kiss to Ruby’s forehead the small guitarist closed in to her date mate “bad, I’m sorry for blowing up tonight” the girl said as she hugged both her date mate and girlfriend close to her “no no its okay sweetie. Did something happen that set you off?” Weiss asked as she returned the hug. Ruby looked away from her partners and spoke in a hushed tone “its just, I’m getting burnt out guys, I want a break.”  
“like a breakup of the band?”  
“no never, I’m just…... look touring is getting to be too much for me guys I’m starting to fray and I’m sick of traveling from place to place and never sitting still for more than a day at a time and its just all too much and I want to go home.” Ruby explained moving on the bed to sit in front of the other two band members, an apologetic look in her eyes.  
Weiss was the first to respond “babe why didn’t you tell us we would never have gone on this tour if we had known?”  
“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you, you guys were so excited for this tour and I didn’t want to drag everyone’s mood down with me.”

                  Yang sat down with Weiss and Blake “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t feeling the same way. I’m starting to fray from all this too and I guess tonight is the point where all of it hit a boiling point.” The drummer said reaching around to hold her date mate, she looked over to her half sister “Rubes what do you want to do?” she asked.  
Ruby gave a bit of thought to her answer and finally looked to the rest of the band “I want to take a break” she said “I’m not wanting to go on for the rest of the tour, I’m sorry guys I know how important this tour was to all of you.”

“Ruby you’re more important to us than this tour, if you’re hurting this much from it and you feel like you need to take a break then you should take a break.” Blake replied bringing her into a hug “we can get Pyrrha and Nora to fill in for you and Yang for the last break of this tour.” Ruby looked up to kiss Blake on their chin “Thank you guys, I love you so much.”

@littleredreapinghood hey guys so I wanted to give my statement on what happened last night, being on tour non stop has taken its toll on me and it all came to a boiling point at the show. So, with that said Yang and I are going to be leaving the band for the rest of this tour.

@littleredreapinghood this isn’t a goodbye and Grimm’s and Roses aren’t breaking up @Iburn69 and I are taking a breather back home and @ PyrrhicVictoryGuitarist and @ThunderDrummer are going to stand in for us for the last leg of the tour.

@littleredreapinghood After this tour we’ll be going on an extended hiatus, we look forward to coming back after this break better than ever for all our fans out there, I love you all and know you’ll show Pyrrha and Nora how you’re the best fans in the world-Ruby

           Ruby stepped through the threshold of her apartment; the flight back from Argus to Vale had thankfully been uneventful and now she and Yang were finally home. She looked around to see everything was the way she left it three months ago, she had placed sheets over the furniture to keep the dust from covering everything and making the cleanup a lot easier. After removing the sheets and dusting a few things that weren’t covered off Ruby heard her cell phone start to ring “Hello?”  
“Hey sis I just got finished unpacking you want me to swing by and pick you up?”  
“Yeah I should be done by the time you get here, do you think we can go to that pizza place on 12th street?”  
“Of course I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”  
She pressed the touch screen to end the call and looked around her bedroom, the only thing left to unpack was the last guitar still in its case. Crescent Rose, her first guitar and thankfully the one that was spared the episode of smashing on the stage a few nights ago, she flipped the locks on the case and pulled the cherry red Stratocaster out to admire it; for close to 10 years this guitar had been with her through thick and thin, played the first notes of hit songs and sold out stadiums and now caused her so much pain. She set the guitar down for now she didn’t want to think about what happened, she knew she would pick it up again and play it for herself she would find the same enjoyment she felt the first time she picked the guitar up but for now all she wanted to do was have a quiet dinner with her sister and be able to sleep in her own bed in her own home tonight. Ruby looked down to her phone to see Yang’s text saying she was waiting outside, as she began to walk out her door, she took one last look inside “I’m home” she said to herself and she closed the door behind her.


End file.
